


You're the One that I Want

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, Luro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Kuro really doesn't think it's fair that Shiro gets to go to the Halloween party with Lance, and gets to wear a couples costume with him no less. So when Shiro leaves his bedroom door open, with the costume just sitting there in plain view, no one can really blame Kuro for giving into temptation. After all he and Shiro are identical.





	You're the One that I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone! Here's a quick little luro fic writen for Sabrina for a Halloween exchange on a discord server. In this AU Shiro and Kuro are twin brothers (and their first names are Shirogane and Kurogane, their family name is not important). 
> 
> Sabrina I hope you enjoy this and have a Happy Halloween. 
> 
> Everyone else I hope you like the fic too, and please forgive any errors. I've only had time to edit this once

“Come on Shiro, please,” Lance wheedled in a voice, that was in Kuro's opinion, far sweeter and more sultry than anyone's voice had any right to be. It trickled over Kuro like honey, made him bite his lip to stop himself from answering because Lance wasn't speaking to him. 

Lance was draped across Shiro's chest, his fingers dancing teasingly over one of the others man's pecs, his legs stretched out behind him on the sofa. 

Kuro watched them from the arm chair, feeling like the third wheel, as the movie they'd all long since started to ignore continued to play in the background. They still insisted they weren't an item, but Kuro wasn't blind. He knew Lance, and he knew his brother. Lance was so comfortable lying against Shiro, as if he belonged there. Shiro's arm coiled around Lance's waist, loosely as if he had no where else to put his arm, but his fingers curled around Lance's hip tellingly. 

It was a sickening sight. Sickening because Kuro wished it were him Lance was sprawled over, begging with that sweet, sinful voice. Kuro would have done anything for that voice. 

“You know I don't like parties Lance,” Shiro complained, his voice already weakening under Lance's ministrations. 

“But Shiro, I need you,” Lance whined, pressing closer. The need in his voice did things to Kuro that really weren't appropriate around company. He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs so that his 'problem' wouldn't be so obvious. 

They were so wrapped up in each other they wouldn't notice anyway. 

“I need my hero, Shiro. I don't want weirdos hitting on me again.” 

Shiro huffed a big sigh, one that made his chest puff up, making Lance bounce on top of him. 

“Ok fine.” 

“Yay!” Lance all but squealed, kicking his feet happily as he threw his arms around Shiro and pressed his face into the other man's broad chest. 

Kuro stood abruptly moving towards the door without a word to the other two. 

“Kuro?” Lance's soft, questioning voice stopped him, forced him to turn back. The other man was looking at him with those deep blue eyes, concern painted across his features. 

“Bathroom,” Kuro grunted in reply before turning away, hurrying out of the room. 

“I think that went rather well,” Lance commented as soon as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. 

“I'm still not sure provoking him like this is such a good idea,” Shiro grumbled, doubtful. 

“Trust me this will work. Kuro just needs a little push,” Lance grinned slyly, “besides you've already given us your blessing. No takes backs!” 

“If you say so. Still don't see why you can't just confess to him like a normal person would.” 

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Lance purred making himself comfortable against Shiro's chest again. 

Shiro sighed, patting Lance's hip with his hand a few times. 

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

It should be him going to the party with Lance, Kuro thought bitterly. Shiro hated parties, hated getting dressed up, but he was the one getting to wear a couples costume to a Halloween party. With Lance. It was completely unfair. 

Really it was Shiro's fault for leaving his bedroom door open. Shiro's fault for leaving the costume out in the open, hanging up on his wardrobe door for Kuro to see when he walked passed. 

A stylish black leather jacket, white shirt, and skinny jeans. So simple.

And who would notice? Shiro was his twin brother the two of them were identical after all, even down to their hair style which was the result of a bet Kuro had only agreed to because Lance issued it some weeks ago. Kuro couldn't even remember who had lead to the bet, but now he was stuck with the exact same hair style as his brother for the rest of the year. 

As he unhooked the hanger from the wardrobe door, hugging the costume close to his chest, Kuro was glad for it. It would make passing himself off as Shiro that much easier. 

Casting one final fitful glance around his brothers bedroom, just in case Shiro made a sudden appearance, Kuro crept out of the room, and into his own to get ready.

* * *

Realistically Kuro knew there was no possibly way he could get away with this. As soon as Shiro noticed the costume was missing he would tell Lance, and the gig would be up. Either that or he would storm into the party, and beat Kuro's ass for stealing his stuff and attempting to steal his boyfriend, that is if Lance hadn't figured him out first. Lance had always been the only one who could tell them apart, even with the identical hair do. 

None of this stopped Kuro form leaving the house in Shiro's Halloween costume, and making his way to the party with a swagger in his step.

* * *

“Looks like I owe Lance ten bucks,” Shiro sighed seeing that his costume, had in fact, disappeared. He knew his brother could be impulsive, but he'd expected the other to have a little more self control. 

Oh well the plan was working, now all that remained was for them to see it through. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Shiro sent a quick text to Lance before settling down for a nice, quite night to himself, with no parties or costumes to worry about.

* * *

It was the typical frat party, loud music, too many bodies pressed together in one space, and a constant flow of alcohol. The building seemed to shake to the beat of the music as Kuro walked up. Every single window was alive with movement and flashing lights, and people were already spilling out onto the lawn outside loud and rambunctious. 

“Danny!” Lance yelled in a high, falsetto ending in a giggle as he sprinted towards Kuro, as best he could in the red high heels he wore. 

Kuro was too transfixed by the sway of Lance's hips to say anything in response. The black, shiny pants looked like they had been painted on, accentuating every line of his long, athletic legs. Judging by how flat things were at the front, it looked like Lance had tucked. Kuro gulped, the collar of the simple white shirt suddenly feeling too tight. 

Lance wore a tight, black shirt that dipped low at the front and hung off his shoulders, exposing so much smooth skin, and the tempting dip of his collarbone that Kuro wanted to lick. To finish the outfit he wore a simple elasticated belt, that cinched tightly around his middle making his small waist look even smaller. 

“So, how do I look baby?” Lance purred as he got close to Kuro, doing a full twirl in front of him to show off his outfit, and just how tight those pants hugged his ass. The blond, curly wig bounced round his face as he twirled, his bright red lips pulled up in a seductive smile. 

He came to a stop right in front of Kuro batting long, dark lashes so slowly Kuro felt he was being hypnotised. 

“Well?” Lance prodded, waiting. 

'Oh shit, I need to say something' Kuro's mind finally prompted him. 

“Hot,” he said thickly. Shit, that wasn't something Shiro would say. Lance was bound to notice, shit, shit, shit, shit. 

“Aw, Danny babe,” Lance laughed, smiling wickedly, shooting Kuro a cheeky wink. He seemed satisfied with that. 

“God, I'm so glad you're here,” Lance shifted to stand by Kuro's side, pressing up close he grabbed Kuro's arm, sliding his hand into Kuro's lacing their fingers together. 

“I've already had three guys try to grab my ass,” Lance hissed into his ear. Kuro's hand twitched in Lance's his grip, his mouth forming a thin, angry line. 

“Point them out to me,” he growled. 

“No need for that sugar. It's a party, let's just have fun,” Lance purred, the sound shooting right down Kuro's spine. He nodded mutely, gripping Lance's hand tighter. 

“First let's get a drink!” Lance announced, pulling Kuro into the thick of the party. 

Lance moved fluidly through the crowd, Kuro's bulk that he dragged after him helping to clear a path. They reached the punch bowl without any incident, Kuro glaring at anyone who dared linger too close to Lance. 

“So how many people do you think spiked this thing with more alcohol?” Lance grinned as he grabbed a red plastic cup and dipped it into the bowl. He took a sip, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“Yup, that's a terrible mix of alcohol. At least three different types of vodka,” he laughed, passing the cup he'd drank from to Kuro before grabbing another one. 

Kuro stared at the cup in his hand, and the faint red lipstick mark on the rim. 

“Well drink up,” Lance nudge him, taking a swig from his own cup. 

Kuro stared at the mark for a moment longer before pressing it to his lips downing the drink in one. Lance cheered, then followed suit. 

Lance filled up their cups again, and they made their rounds of the party. Lance seemed to know everyone, and got pulled into more than one hug that had Kuro twitching watchfully. Conversation never lasted very long, a few words shouted into the other person ear, a lot of enthusiastic gestures, and Lance moved onto the next group. Kuro followed close behind him, sipping his punch, watching.

The loud music continued to thud through the building non-stop, no matter where they went. After passing through almost every room in the place Lance seemed satisfied that he'd found everyone he wanted to. 

“Let's dance!” He yelled in Kuro's ear to make himself heard over the music. Kuro quickly drank the rest of his punch, crushed the cup in his hand, and tossed it before following Lance to the dance floor. 

Lance lead the way through the throng of people, his lithe body twisting and weaving through the crown in a way that was so utterly distracting Kuro couldn't look away. He bumped into more than a few people, but didn't even spare them a glance, his focus entirely on Lance. 

“Come on.” Lance looked over his shoulder with a coy smile, reached out and grabbed Kuro's hand again pulling him close. Lance's hand was so soft, so warm. Kuro licked his lips, his mouth dry despite the two cupfuls of punch he'd drank. 

Lance quickly found a spare square inch of space on the dance floor, stopped abruptly and spun around to face Kuro, almost causing the other man to crash into him. Lance didn't seem to noticed as he took another step forward. Grabbing both of Kuro's hands he placed them firmly on his hips, he then wrapped both arms around Kuro's neck pulling him close so that there wasn't an inch of space left between them. 

Kuro swallowed thickly, his hands hovering against Lance's hips afraid to hold any tighter. 

Lance smiled at him, a secret little smile as if to encourage him, tell him it was ok. 

But Lance still thought he was Shiro…he couldn't.

They began to move to the music, unable to do much more than grind against each other, the press of bodies around them forcing them together. Kuro could feel the beat of the music pulsing through his body, feel it echoing through Lance everywhere they touched. The sway of Lance's hip drew Kuro's hand across his hip, making his hand slip around, and down over Lance's ass. Kuro flushed, quickly correcting his grip putting his hand back on Lance hip. 

Lance might have laughed at him, Kuro couldn't tell over the music but when Lance did that movement again, forcing Kuro's hand to shift across his body as he writhed against him, Kuro knew he'd done it on purpose. 

He was smirking, biting those too red lips between his teeth in a way that was just too tempting, Kuro had to lean in for a taste. Lance's arms tightened around his neck as he moved closer, drawing him in. His plump lips parted, tongue poking out to lick across them invitingly. 

This was it. Lance was all his, trapped in his arms, pressed up against him, wanton and willing. 

The moment he felt Lance's hot breath against his own lips Kuro snapped back, snapped to his sense. This was Lance. Not only was he betraying Shiro, his own brother, but he was tricking the person he loved. 

“I can't do this.” His arms dropped away from Lance as he pulled out of the other man's grip. Lance's arms slowly dropped his his sides, his expression twisting between hurt and confusion. He looked so lost that Kuro wanted to gather him up in his arms and hold him close, kiss him all better then never stop kissing him.

He couldn't do that. 

“I'm sorry.” He said quickly turning away. The right thing to do would be to tell the truth right then. Admit that he wasn't Shiro, that he'd stolen Shiro's costume all to spend some time alone with Lance. But Kuro was a coward. Forcing his way through the crowd, using his build like a bettering ram Kuro ran away. 

“-ro wait!” 

He didn't turn back.

* * *

It was good to be outside. The cool air helped to clear his head, though he could still feel the music pulsing through his body, making him jittery. 

He ran out the door, ran across the lawn, and would have kept running all the way home if Lance hadn't called him.

“I SAID WAIT GODAMNIT. KURO!” 

The shout of his name froze Kuro in place. Forced him to turn around as Lance stomped towards him, his steps wobbly due to his anger and the height of his heels. 

He looked dishevelled, his wig askew and almost falling off. With a frustrated huff Lance grabbed it, and yanked it off his head, letting the wig fall to the floor. His short brown fluffed up, sticking out at all sorts of odd angles. Adorable, if not for the furious expression on his face. 

“These shoes are really hard to run in you know! I almost broke my neck!”

“You knew-” Kuro gapped not entirely sure if he'd heard correctly. Had Lance figured it out when he ran away, or had he known before then? 

“Of course I knew, this was the plan all along,” Lance exclaimed in frustration throwing his arms up in the air.

“It...was?” Kuro was at a complete loss. 

“Yes. My plan all along was to come to this party with you,” Lance closed the distance between them, stood right in front of Kuro, hands on his hips, stance wide. 

“I knew if I just invited you you'd say no, or think it was only as a friends or something because you have this weird idea in your head that Shiro and I are a thing, so I needed you to take the initiative.”

Lance took one step closer, his hands moving to cup Kuro's face, a hand on each cheek, his touch surprisingly tender despite his anger. 

“Kuro, you are the one that I want,” he said firmly, emphasising each word. 

“And, I know you want me too...right.” Despite the bold statement Lance's voice wavered uncertainly at the end. His hands trembled against Kuro's cheek, his Adam's apple bobbing heavily as he swallowed his nerves. There was a shimmer in his bright blue eyes, threatening tears if Kuro proved him wrong. 

Kuro moved instinctively, hungrily, on months of pent up frustration. His hands moved to Lance's hips, gripping tight enough to bruise as he pulled the other towards him to claim those plump red lips. The first kiss was sloppy, and not entirely on target but that didn't stop Kuro. 

He pressed forward, pushing Lance back into a nearby tree, pressing his body up against the other man's he pinned Lance there, holding him still. He pulled back just enough to kiss him again, hitting a bullseye on his second attempt. Lance's lips were smooth with the lipstick, and a little sticky but that didn't bother Kuro as he devoured Lance's moans, deepening the kiss. 

Lance's hands slid around the back of Kuro's head, fingers splaying through the shorts strands that were too short to tug on. Lance arched against him, to which Kuro responded by rolling his hips into Lance pressing him harder against the tree, against himself. 

His tongue slipped into Lance's mouth, pressing demandingly against the other man's. Not to be outdone Lance pushed back with everything he had, pulling Kuro into a deeper kiss that threatened to drown him. 

“So...I take that as a yes...” Lance laughed breathlessly when they were finally forced to break apart. His eyes were slightly unfocused, a dizzy smile on his lip stick smeared mouth. His make up was ruined. 

“You have a little something..” Lance giggled, pointing to Kuro's lips. Kuro knew what it was, knew that his own lips were now smeared red. Growling he kissed Lance again. 

After another heated kiss one of Lance's hand's slid between them, pushing against Kuro's chest. 

“Baby, as much as I love making out with you here we should take this somewhere a little more...private,” Lance breathed, his eyes glittering with promise.

“And, I have the place to myself tonight,” he added with a purr. 

That was all the encouragement Kuro needed. He scooped Lance up into his arms, remembering Lance's complaint about not being able to run in his shoes. Kuro felt a thrill go through him as Lance laughed, wrapped his arms around his neck and curled in close. 

His lips pressed against Kuro's neck, so soft it almost seemed accidental. 

“I am so going to make you pay for all this,” Kuro promised, his grip on Lance tight as he set off at a brisk jog thanking every deity he could name that Lance's place was close. 

“I'm counting on it,” Lance whispered in his ear, his breath like an electric shock to Kuro. Lance's lips moved back to Kuro's neck, hard and deliberate now. He kissed, and sucked on the sensitive flesh just below Kuro's ear, his teeth sinking in to leave their mark. 

Kuro ran faster.


End file.
